marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Deathlok (Robot) (Earth-616)
Combine? I'm not super familiar with this character, is this a different person from Michael Collins (Earth-616)? --Gipdac 22:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) *Different being, baring some revelation to the contrary. However, he's misnamed. With at least one exception, the Deathloks are cyborgs, not robots. Lokiofmidgaard 22:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::So then you'd suggest a move to Deathlok (Cyborg) (Earth-616)? --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 22:31, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Is he even a 616 character? I thought he was from the future like Bishop or Rachel Grey. :::--Gipdac 23:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think you're thinking of Luther Manning (Earth-7484), the original Deathlok, who was from an alternate reality. Several Deathlok cyborgs have been created in Earth-616. Though I'm not entirely certain which this page is for and which one "joined" (he never really joined, did he? He just sort of started hanging out) X-Force. ::::--GrnMarvl14 21:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::: In Uncanny X-Force #14 Deadpool said: "two mercenary assassins and a killer robot from the future" (Wade, Fantomex and Deathlok). So that Deathlok from the future and he is a robot, he also wears X-Force's uniform, so apparently he is a team member and just always sits at the base.--Harasar 01:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't really count Deadpool as being able to distinguish between a robot and a cyborg. Especially since, if the Deathlok who's on X-Force is from the same reality as the other Deathloks from the previous arc, then they're very clearly cyborgs, and not robots. ::::::--GrnMarvl14 16:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't say Deathlok is a member of X-Force either. Has it been stated that he was? Sure, he may wear an 'x' on his uniform, but big deal. Charlotte Jones has an X-Men uniform, but she sure isn't a member. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 03:15, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::One book that's really gotten a strong response of late has been "Uncanny X-Force," and I understand the upcoming second arc will involve Deathlok, who is a character people don't immediately connect to the X-Books although he does fit the black ops mold of that particular title. Who decided to bring him in, and what kind of role will he play as the series moves through its first year? ::Alonso: Rick Remender really dug what Jason Aaron did with Deathlok over in "Wolverine: Weapon X" and saw the potential to revisit that character and his world in the pages of "Uncanny X-Force." And the hook is insane! The story starts in issue #5, out in February. Cover artist Esad Ribic is penciling it, and the pages will blow people away. Trust me when I say, Deathlok is a perfect fit for this book, this team. Toxic W 01:18, September 19, 2011 (UTC) See new conversation starting in Talk:Deathlok Prime (Earth-TRN170) Name Change I'm fine with changing his name to reflect his status as a cyborg vs a robot, but I still don't think he's a 616 character. Again, I'm not very familiar with his character's history, but he's not a 616 character unless he was taken from Earth-616 then Deathlok'd in the future and then returned to Earth-616. To avoid multiple name changes for this character, I would suggest waiting on the name change because hopefully we will get a new OHOTMU for Schism with a Deathlok entry. Thoughts? --Gipdac 16:49, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, there's a bigger problem here. We have two character's histories on one page. There WAS a Deathlok robot built in Earth-616 (or was he a cyborg? I'm almost certain he was a robot/android), who made a few appearances in New Avengers when the Hood was building his gang, but we've also got the Deathlok appearing in X-Force who is actually from the reality that all the other Deathloks came from (which, I believe, we've TRNed). So, really, we need to separate the two before figuring out an appropriate move. :--GrnMarvl14 17:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) There was a purely robotic Deathlok who appeared in Marvel Two-In-One Vol 1 54, whose entry on that page links to this article. His appearance was different, though (but I'd suggest that this page is in fact the perfect place to list him, with a tweak to the image). Tony ingram 18:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) In Uncanny X-Force #5 he mentioned that he is a cyborg and his human host is psycopathic killer and he was forced to overtake him and there is a universe that called Earth-TRN170 where that killer is from. Toxic W 17:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Is he from Earth-TRN170 or Earth-TRN124? :--GrnMarvl14 18:18, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :: from Earth-TRN170 his first actually appearence was in Weapon X: Wolverine #11 so we actually need create Deathlok Prime (Earth-TRN170) page then Toxic W 18:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Are you sure that's the same character, and not simply an alternate counterpart? :::--GrnMarvl14 18:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Yea I'm sure that he is the one from Weapon X title and look what Alonso just say: Alonso: Rick Remender really dug what Jason Aaron did with Deathlok over in "Wolverine: Weapon X" and saw the potential to revisit that character and his world in the pages of "Uncanny X-Force." And the hook is insane! The story starts in issue #5, out in February. Cover artist Esad Ribic is penciling it, and the pages will blow people away. Trust me when I say, Deathlok is a perfect fit for this book, this team :Where's that quote from? And doesn't that mean 124 and 170 are the same reality? :--GrnMarvl14 18:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :: That quote is from Alonso interview when he shares info about Uncanny X-Force next arc at "Marvel T&A" @ CBR" Earth-TRN124 is a world where heroes where transformed into Deathlok assasins. Earth-TRN170 is a world where Roxxon takes over the world with a army of Deathloks cyborgs killer and the resistance are the Heroes Toxic W 19:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC)